


Silent Hours

by incurableinsanity



Series: Winterhawk Shorts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incurableinsanity/pseuds/incurableinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flight home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Also available in Русский [x](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3511784)

The airplane is fairly silent; the hum of the engines and the quiet murmurs of the flight attendants are the only things Bucky really hears.

There’s the occasional shifting of other passengers in their sleep. The lights are off, and most of the windows are shut, blocking his view of the night sky.

He’s tired, ready to go back to New York. The mission lasted too long, too complicated. The commercial flight was the only one able to be grabbed on short notice, and Bucky hadn’t wanted to wait for Stark to send them a jet.

Clint shifts in the chair to Bucky’s right, mumbling in his sleep.

There’s a bandage taped over Clint’s left eyebrow, a cut along his neck. That had been a close call, during the ambush. Bucky almost didn’t make it in time. Clint’s blood had been spilling, red and everywhere and –

Bucky inhales deeply, reminds himself that Clint’s fine and alive and asleep next to him. He had fallen asleep three hours into the flight, exhausted.

Bucky runs his gloved left hand over Clint’s hair; Clint shifts closer. The blond’s head falls onto Bucky’s shoulder, exhaling softly. Bucky’s right hand is trapped between both of Clint’s – has been since he fell asleep.

The soldier can’t help but smile a little, tucking Clint closer, carefully pushing the armrest up between them (thankfully, the seat on Clint’s other side is empty).

“Sir?” A quiet voice makes him look up, sees a flight attendant offering him a blanket with a kind smile.

“Thank you,” He whispers, and she nods as she relinquishes the item. She moves on, and Bucky takes a moment to wrap the blanket around Clint, tucking it in with one hand. He frees his right hand slowly to wrap his arm around Clint, under the blanket. He takes Clint’s nearest hand, linking his fingers through the spaces of the archer’s.

Bucky presses a kiss to Clint’s hair.

They’re alive. They’re whole. They’re on their way home.

It’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://torii-storii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
